battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Star
| climate = | maps = *Command Sector *Defense Sector *Imperial Blockade (space) *Power Sector *Death Star Surface (space) | appearances = ( only) }} The Death Star is a location featured in 's , added as part of the . Expansion owners can explore the first Death Star with three interior maps and two space maps. Overview Three interior maps give players a chance to explore crucial areas of the Death Star's operations: the Command Sector, Defense Sector, and Power Sector. Although all three maps have a similar, Imperial steel kind-of-look, each has its own distinct and unique structures. Elevators and recognizable Imperial control panels line the walls of the Command Sector, while the Defense Sector gives players a chance to look at the Imperial armory and iconic Death Star batteries, seen during the Battle of Yavin in Episode IV: A New Hope. The Power Sector has dozens of large tractor beam generators and bottomless pits for players to fall into, reminiscent of the generator room in Pandemic Studios' Battlefront II. Two space maps, Imperial Blockade and Death Star Surface, allow players to dogfight in space. The former pits Rebel and Imperial starfighters around an Imperial Star Destroyer in an asteroid field, while the latter explores the weaving trenches and tunnels of the Death Star's surface. Although in space, both maps provide adequate cover for skilled pilots to take advantage of. Maps and modes Maps The following is a list of maps that are set in and around the Death Star: *Command Sector *Defense Sector *Imperial Blockade (space) *Power Sector *Death Star Surface (space) Modes The following is a list of game modes that can be played in and around the Death Star: *Battle Station *Interior maps only **Blast **Cargo **Droid Run *Space maps only **Fighter Squadron Trivia *While the Death Star in is meant to be the same one featured in A New Hope, the Death Star Surface map combines elements from the first and second Death Stars so that interesting structural features from both locations weren't left out. *Multiple developers have stated that this was their vision of the Death Star, meaning that the battle that takes place is not canon. *It is the first location in that isn't a planet or moon. *The planet that is being fought around in the Imperial Blockade map is unidentified. In many ways, the planet resembles Jedha, which the first Death Star orbited briefly, but it also resembles Geonosis, where the majority of the first Death Star was constructed. *All three interior maps are connected to the same hangar and lead to a detention block. *The first Death Star can be seen near the horizon on Scarif Beach. The second Death Star can be seen directly overhead in the sky in the Forest Moon of Endor map. Gallery Concept art Death Star Art 5.jpg Death Star Art 4.jpg Death Star Art 3.jpg Death Star Art 2.jpg Promotional images Death star artwork.jpg Star-wars-battlefront-2-ea-dice-mmorpg-news.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Planets in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Season Pass Content Category:Death Star DLC Category:Planets